


When the 'dog' howled

by Angelicasdean



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Minor Animal Injury, its now 3 am as i write this, what can i say other than arthur is a soft himbo?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: Arthur finds a puppy that looks quite strange.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	When the 'dog' howled

Sun dipping just below the horizon, only a sliver of light left in the sky, turning from bright blue, to a soft orange; Arthur hears a soft bark from between the trees. 

It sounded more yip-ish, pained and awfully weak. His first instinct was to follow it, pulling Boadicea's reigns to follow the sound. Barely even passing through the treeline, Arthur can already see the reason behind the bark. Small, almost _too_ small to be healthy, and bleeding; the tiny pup was limping away, leaving a trail of blood to soil the leaves fallen on the forest ground. Something twists in his chest, and without really second guessing himself, he gets off Boadicea and quickly approaches it.

It falls after a few wobbly steps, whining when Arthur bends down close to it. Fur ruined with dirt and blood and other debris, Arthur makes sure he's as gentle as possible while he touches its head. The puppy tries to wiggle away, and Arthur finds himself cooing comforting words like he does to his horse. Finally, sniffing at his fingers and flinching away whenever Arthur moves his hand. It takes a few moments before Arthur could actually touch it.

He could already see the dog's food twisted, and a gash across its head. "Poor girl," Arthur mumbles, "what hurt you like this?" he glances around, eyes scanning the ground for prints. Boadicea snorts behind him. "Just a second, girl" Arthur mummers, squinting at a faded print. "Lookie here," Arthur shuffles slightly, closer to the print. Though almost completely faded, he can see that it's a cougar. 

"You're lucky, pup," Arthur coos, extending his hand for her to sniff again. An idea springs to mind when the puppy leaned into his hand, biting it softly at his thumb and batting a weak paw at him. Arthur pulls out a slice of salted meat. The puppy sniffs at it, attempting a bite before it drops from her jaw. Sighing, Arthur steps a bit closer, glad to see she had stopped cowering away from him. 

Instead, she stared up at him curiously, ears back and eyes wide. "Looks like I'm taking you home, pup" 

**Author's Note:**

> You probably should never raise a wolf puppy if you find one.


End file.
